Guess It's Just Luck
by ClingyMcClingyStein
Summary: When Kiba goes to Mexico, he meets the perfect girl. On the day they're supposed leave, she tells him she has a boyfriend! Kiba returns home and just as he starts to cope and let go, she shows up again! KibaxHina with a splash of Naruto and Temari!
1. Chapter 1

Guess it's Just Luck

Narrator's Point of View

A large wave crashes onto the sand, spraying your tanned legs with a cool ocean spray. The sunny salt aroma lingers in the air, making the day more enjoyable. You inhale the smell, enjoying each ray of sun making contact with your body. You desperately wish you would never have to leave. You wish even more than that, but that _she_ would never have to leave. That she would be waiting there after your plane took off, that she would be waiting for the plane to arrive every holiday. But of course, you could never be that lucky. You've crossed paths with too many black cats and broke too many mirrors to count. She leaves for England Saturday. You leave for Indiana tomorrow. You know how badly you miss Mexico and everyone in it each and every single visit, each and every single time.

"Kiba?" she says, glancing up at me. She broke your train of thought.

"Hinata?" You give her your signature reply. You look at her, giving her hand a squeeze. She stops walking and stares out at the sea and all the people enjoying it.

"You know," she starts, a crisp British accent hanging onto every word. "I enjoyed here more than I thought I would. Certain things made the trip all the more enjoyable." She continues, grinning up at you. You feel a smile tugging at your face. "But, you understand this _is _just a trip, right? I have a, you know, boyfriend back home, and my parents- well my father I should say, approve him." She avoids your gaze of disbelief. "This is what friends do. We are _friends_. Understand? Let's not get clingy, okay?" She acts like this is quite a casual topic. You drop her hand like a hot potato. She turns to look at you, with a hint of guilt in her eyes. You try to muster up your blankest I-don't-care look and face the water yourself. "So we're on the same page, correct?" she says in an even tone. Your brain goes on auto pilot and you nod. "Good. So see you at the airport? It'll be hard to see you go." She goes on a bit about how fun the past week has been like she never just broke-no _smashed _your heart into pieces. You still let her do all the talking. "Well, I should go. You know how father is." She says flashing her pearly whites at you. You make yourself smile too.

"Yeah. I should go too. Mom probably wants me to finish packing. See you later." You will yourself to walk off. _Don't turn back_, you tell yourself.

"IM me, 'kay? See you Kibes!" She calls after you. You lift a hand in acknowledgement. You head back to your grandparents house and try to look neutral. It obviously doesn't work because Grandma Jen calls you over.

"What happened to my favourite Grandson? You look so down!" She pinches your cheeks and gives you her soft smile that makes the corners of her eyes crinkle. You swat her away.

"You mean your _only_ grandson. Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." You leave before she can say anything to make you feel guilty. You start carelessly tossing things into your duffel bag, getting yourself prepared for probably the most painful encounter of your life. Well, maybe you're being a little bit dramatic, but it should still be pretty bad.

You spot her sticking out like a sore thumb at the entrance. She runs over and wraps her arms around your neck and squeezes. You try not to respond but can't help yourself. You squeeze her back. Her light lavender eyes widen at the sight of the entourage you've brought along, but you pretend not to notice.

"Come along, the plane will leave soon. Hello Hinata. How's your father?" Your mother says talking at a fast pace like usual. She doesn't wait for a reply and continues moving quickly. You all struggle to keep up with her. She gets you through immigration and all that stuff in between quickly with no trouble at all. While she runs over to hug and kiss everyone, you and Hinata are left to a bit of privacy. Well, as much privacy you can get in a public area.

"Well I'll miss you. I'll email you and stuff in every free moment we get. Hey! Maybe my dad will have business in Indiana or something." Hinata says and like usual you have problems listening.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that would be great. I'll always reply…" You say, but there's nothing more to say. Thankfully your sister calls,

"Kiba Butt! Let's go! We need to find our seats!" Hana yells this in a very obnoxious embarrassing matter. A few people turn their heads and others will themselves not to. You wince and turn to Hinata.

"Well, I guess this is good-" You don't get to finish because she kisses you. It's soft and sweet, just like the way you though she was.

"Bye. I'll miss you." She has pulled away now and backs up. You start to follow your family, but curiously turn back to see her leaving. Her dark blue hair flowing behind her; her heels the only sound that ring through your ears. You reluctantly turn around and jog to catch up to your family. You know you've become her prisoner now and that she'll keep you enslaved in your mind the whole 5 hour flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess it's Just Luck

Kiba's Point of View

I keep pressing my fingers against my ears, hoping that I'll be able to hear again. One ear is partially normal and the other one feels partially deaf. I heave the last and largest luggage off the airport carousel thing, being the only man and person with energy, according to Hana and Mom. We just have to leave the airport now and everything will be close to fine. I'll have my best friends, I'll have my football, and I'll have my T.V. The thought I wish wouldn't pop into my mind invites itself in anyways. _You won't have one thing_, it hisses, _you won't have Hinata. _I shake my head hoping it will fall out, but of course, it starts of chain reaction of painful memories, that would have been beautiful if the little witch hadn't said anything. As soon as we exit into the parking lot, my heart softens at the sight of Best Friend Number One.

"Kiba! Over here!" Narutoshouts wildly, flailing his arms. I grin and wave back, straightening out and pull the luggage a little faster, with a bit more of a hop in my walk. He runs over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I grin ear to ear.

"Hey you! How was Mexico? Look at you! My best friend is a deep fried chicken wing! You hear that world? MY BEST FRIEND IS A DEEP FRIED-" I covered his mouth before he could finish. But it was too late. People were already staring.

"Shut up you freak! It was good I guess…" I reply. I felt half-hearted when I said the second part.

"Just good? What happened down their? Met any _lady friends_? Got one in your luggage?" Naruto says tapping the luggage. I glare.

"Shut up." I say staring at the ground. I use a deathly tone on him. Naruto clamps his trap shut before I get really angry at him. I see Best Friend Number Two leaning against the van taking us home and she locks eyes with me, a small smile poking its way onto her face.

"Hey," Temari says patting me on the back.

"How was it this time? Must have been good, 'cause you've got a tan so crisp I could eat right up!" Temari says. Still upset about Naruto's, comment I frown.

"It was good. Up until the last day!" I cry.

"It always is of course!" Temarisays with a chuckle. I smile at her infectious laugh, but I know she can tell something is off. "My house when we get back. Then you spill." She commands and starts to climb into the car.

"Yeah! You seem a little tense about it, eh buddy?" Naruto says punching my shoulder. I turn my face away from him and climb into the car.

* * *

I finish off the rest of the vacation story sitting on Temari's cushy bean bag chair. Temari lies on her bed facing the ceiling and Naruto made himself comfortable on the window seat. We sip our sodas and let the refreshing fizz engulf us.

"So now I feel like this dorky loser who can't take a hint. I know I should hate her but I… I just can't!" I sputter. I bury my head in my hands, ashamed.

"What's wrong with that girl? I should beat her up!" Naruto exclaims, punching a pillow for emphasis.

"Naruto, you idiot! She's a girl, you can't hit her!" Temari says and sighs. She takes another swig from the can.

"Then I'll beat up her boyfriend! That'll teach him!" Narutocries standing up with enthusiasm. It's my turn to sigh now.

"Naruto, he's probably ten times bigger than you and punches ten times harder. Do you seriously think she would date some scrawny guy?" I say with an edge, squishing farther into the chair.

"Well then I'll beat up her-" Naruto starts. Temari cuts him off.

"Give it a rest. The girl will always have the upper hand. Gosh, you're so annoying" Temari grumbles and tilts her head back, letting the last of her Dr. Pepper slide down her throat. Narutoglares and chucks a pillow at her, clipping the side of her head. She sends one back at him getting him in the gut and soon they break out into a pillow fighting war. I feel my eye twitch with annoyance, one of my habits coming into play.

"Guys! Come on!" I holler over the squeals. They stop abruptly, thank goodness. They both mumble an apology and get back to business.

"Dude, you know you're going to have to cope. It's just a girl. It was just a week. Let it go. I do that kind of thing all the time!" Naruto shrugged off. I didn't mean to get angry, but I felt my temperature rise and my throat tighten. I'm pretty sure my cheeks turned red too.

"Man, I don't need you to come to me and tell me that I'm some clingy leech and that I'm some he-she who isn't man enough to have a fling. I always, _always_ hated when you would pull that kind of stuff on a girl. Has the word _serious_ever registered in your vocabulary, Naruto? Well it has in mine, and that's all I wanted from Hinata or any other girl. Something serious! I'm so tired of having a girl one minute, losing her the next and wasting my time on someone who doesn't matter to me. I'm sorry I'm not some mindless jerk like _you_, but that's the way I roll, so you'll have to deal with it or walk!" I roar. I stand up and head towards the door.

"Kibs, I'm sorry, I never meant it like th-" Naruto starts to say.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't wanna here it. I don't wanna see you. I just wanna leave." I scream, my vocal chords aching. I slam the door on my way out and head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess it's Just Luck

Temari's Point of View

My eyes widen at the sight of Kiba getting so worked up. I jump as each of the multiple doors close. My mind clicks back to reality and I glare at Naruto.

"How in the world could you be so insensitive? He_ just_ got dumped and you bring up you screwed up social life? Gosh! You deserved everything you got. You better make it up to him."

"I- I never meant to! I was just trying to cheer him up! You know, change his out look on things! He never even let me finish!" Naruto moaned. He covered his face with his hands and moaned some more.

"You seemed pretty finished to me and obviously to Kiba too! You've really done it this time…" I start. Naruto hits me with a pillow.

"I know! I know! Don't nag me!" Naruto complained. He peaked out of his fuzzy shield and looked at me. "I guess I should leave now. The mood is kind of killed. See you at school? I'll fix this by the end of tomorrow. I swear." Naruto promised, waving his hand in dismissal. I watched him leave and as soon as I heard the doors close, I flop into the chair Kiba was sitting in and sigh. Then I climb onto the window seat where Naruto was perched and inhaled scent of Naruto as I watched him cross the street. I was peacefully watching when I was interrupted by my brother, Kankuro. I quickly pretended to occupy myself and snarled at him.

"Ever heard of a knock, bulldozer? It's a polite thing _nice_ people do." I greeted him.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not, Count-Dorky-Dork. Still fantasizing over Naruto?" He smirked. I felt myself turn deep red as I threw a pillow at his head which he easily dodged.

"No! I'm just, you know, thinking of something to draw. Is there another reason you came in here? You know, apart from the objective of harassment?" I ask with annoyance in my tone, lifting an eyebrow.

"Whatever. It's dinnertime. Gaara wants you to sit beside you, by the way," Kankuro warned. You see, my other brother, Gaara, is mildly autistic. He likes to keep in routine and likes to get his way, like any other kid does, except Gaara is not a kid, he's a teenager. It doesn't make him any less lovable though. We just can't get inside his head and know what he's thinking, or what his next move is. I furrow my brow and head down the stairs after Kankuro.

"Tema!" Gaara exclaims as I bound down the stairs. I squeeze him and sit beside him.

"Hey Gaara bear!" I say with a smile and look at what's on the plate. It's chicken casserole. I groan and stick my fork in it. It jiggles. Gaara doesn't react as controlled as I do. He yells and screams and he kicks the table.

"What's wrong Gaara? I thought you said you wanted chicken casserole!" Kankuro asks concerned.

"No! No _no_! I never _ever_ wanted it! It's _nasty_! I hate it! I want mac and cheese! _Mac and cheese_!" Gaara fell off his chair flailing and started to hurt himself, even though he probably never realized it. I dove to the ground and wrapped my arms and legs around him, trying to get him not to break our dining table. Kankuro dove down too and we struggled to calm him. Gaara finally tired himself out and lay on the floor motionlessly. We slowly inched away from him and Kankuro solemnly went to make the mac and cheese. There's nothing we can do but make mac and cheese and wait for him to wake up.


End file.
